Always
by LostThings
Summary: Scene in Mockingjay, were Peeta is having flashbacks. And Katniss asks him to stay with her


**Hey guys this is my first hunger games fanfic, so go easy on me please. Hope you enjoy. This is the scene were peeta is having flashbacks and Katniss tells him to stay with her.**

I can't believe it. Katniss, Gale, Cressida, Pollux, and I are all that's left. We really need to stop getting killed if we want to make it! Suddenly I'm confused. How did all this happen, How did everyone die so fast! _This is all Katniss's fault. It's always her fault. She set us all up, I hate her so much. It's her fault I'm in so much pain now! It's her fault I will never be happy again. I'm never going to see my family again! Because she killed them. I have to end thi-"_ Peeta?"

Her voice interrupts my thoughts. "Stay focused!" I tell myself. I'm such a mess how could I even thing that Katniss was to blame. Sweet kind katniss. None of this was her fault. It was always the capitol. Leave it up to them to ruin every innocent soul. When I didn't answer her, she sits down in front of me.

"Peeta" _she says my name again, but this time I hear a bloodthirsty eyes are filled with rage. Katniss the girl who kills whoever she pleases. Oh how I could just kill her right now, its to easy almost unfair. Just so easy! _Stop it peeta! You have to protect katniss! It's just an illusion! But I could have sworn I saw rage in those gray yes!

"Leave me, I cant hang on" I manage to whisper

No it couldn't be true, it just couldn't! The mutts the capitol sent after us were taking over me. I knew if I got up I would kill everyone in the room.

"Yes you can!" _now she's yelling at me. Because that's what katniss does kill and yell and plan more kills! I'm shaking vigorously. I am Peeta Mellark! I survived two hunger games, and Katniss is the reason I'm in so much pain. I need to kill her. No one is safe!_

No Peeta stop your losing it, stop! "I'm losing it. Ill go mad. Like them."

Like the mutts, because my mind belonged to them now I couldn't do it. _Kill her Peeta. There will be no threat when she's gone. When she is gone I can live a happy life. All the scared children of Panem will praise me! _Suddenly I feel her lips on mine. What! That's wrong I must be hallucinating! Katniss hates me. She never loved me. Never will. But no she is actually kissing me. _I start to get horrible mental pictures. Katniss is standing over me, a knife held at my throat. I knew it! It was all just a trick. She thinks that I'm so shallow I wouldn't realize what she was trying to do. Distract me then kill. She's laughing like crazy and then she presses the cold knife against my throat. But she doesn't! Why, why doesn't she kill me already! _

"Don't let him take you from me" I barly hear her say.

I'm panting hard trying to stop these terrors. My hands are bleeding hard from pressing them to my handcuffs. The pain is keeping me from going back into the dark world of my mutt brain. It's all an illusion. I chant in my head.

"No. I don't want to…"

I don't want to let President Snow take me away from her. I want to be there when no one else is. But I'm breaking to pieces and I can't be fixed anymore. A part of me will always be thinking about how easy it will be to _kill her._

_Katniss, she is my one and only enemy. She killed all my friends and family. _NO! STOP PEETA THE ENEMY IS SNOW. SNOW HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE ENEMY! "_FIGHT YOU CAWARD," I HEAR HER SCREECH. _I have to get away from all of this. Especially before I hurt her.

" Stay with me."

There. She did it I'm broken. She just made me more confused then I really need to be. I'm no longer the boy with the bread. I'm the broken boy. Only because she broke me so many times, I can't even feel my heart anymore. But when she said those three words, it only reminded me of the games she plays. Memories of my life come flooding back

_It was about a year or so ago. Katniss had broken her foot, and her mother had made her go to bed. She was resting the influence of sleep syrup. I was sad because I thought she had chosen Gale over me and I knew it was true. _

_I'm about to leave after putting her to bed when she says._

" _Stay with me" Even though she probably said it because she didn't want nightmares. It gave me hope that maybe one day she will love me._

"_Always" I answer her even though I know she can't hear me._

Now she's asking for me to stay sane. Because I know if I let the capitol take me away from her she will go mad. Then I feel it for a brief moment. I am normal. I can try to be normal. We can work anything out if we have been through two hunger games together! Katniss is in front of me looking beautiful as always. And I need her and she needs me. So to show her I can be there for her, that I still remember that day so long ago, I whisper

" Always"

Because even if I cant be normal again, some part of me will always have hope.


End file.
